


Derby Date Night

by Amazilia_beryllina



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert Week, Roller Derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazilia_beryllina/pseuds/Amazilia_beryllina
Summary: Erin and Holtz attend a bout for date night





	Derby Date Night

Holtz had just put down her screwdriver after completing repairs on their packs when Erin stepped into the lab.

“Hey, sugar lips, perfect timing.” Holtz grinned when Erin rolled her eyes at the nickname. “I just need to clean up a bit and then I’m ready for date night.”

Holtz and Erin had been dating for four month but, due to the nature of their job, hadn’t found the time to go out on many actual dates.

“About date night,” Erin began, reaching for something in her pocket.

“Ruh-roh, get a better offer?”

“Oh my god, of course not,” she retorted, scrunching up her nose. “What are your feelings on roller derby, though?”

“Interesting, interesting,” Holtz steepled her fingers and pursed her lips in thought. “I suppose I am neutral on the subject. I’ve never been, but sounds fun.”

“I’m glad you think so because I already bought the tickets.”

“Ooh,” cooed Holtz, sidling up to Erin, “a hot night on the town courtesy of my hot girlfriend.” The blonde wrapped her arms around the physicist’s waist and nuzzled her neck. “Can’t wait.”

Erin looked genuinely relieved at the engineer’s approval and pulled back from the neck nuzzling to kiss Holtz on the nose. “I left something I need at home, so I’ll meet you back here at six.” 

Erin was serenaded out of the lab by Holtz happy dancing and singing the words ‘I’ve got a date with Erin’ over and over, much to Erin’s delight.

***

At six on the dot Holtz heard the front door open and close, so she grabbed her glasses and quickly jogged down the stairs, stopping abruptly on the last step when she looked up and saw Erin.  The redhead was wearing dark skinny jeans with ankle boots, her hair halfway pulled back, a brown leather jacket left open over a t-shirt that was a little on the tight side and just short enough to show an enticing amount of skin when Erin moved her arms to nervously fidget with her jacket sleeve.

“Sooo, I may or may not have been on a derby team for a while in college.” She looked down at her shirt, prompting Holtz to move forward so she could push the side of Erin’s jacket further apart, allowing her to read the words ‘ _ Be Your Own Hero _ ’ written across her chest.

Holtz raised her eyes to meet Erin’s, her grin widening. “I’m going to need more juicy details, please.”

Erin bit her lip, leaning forward to rest against Holtz whose arms were now resting on her waist. “Well, um, yeah. I was on an amateur team my sophomore through senior years of undergrad. My friend and I were a little drunk when the idea struck us to sign up for tryouts, but it turned out I was pretty good. Plus, it was an excellent workout and form of stress release.”

“And here I thought you couldn’t get any more badass.”

Erin blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Come on,” she said, turning and wrapping an arm around the engineer, “our Uber will be here soon.”

***

“Was the shirt part of your team uniform?” Holtz asked this around a mouthful of popcorn. The two had arrived at the rink and Holtz made sure they acquired the necessary provisions while Erin secured their seats. Holtz had been peppering her girlfriend with questions ever since.

“No, I designed it and sold them after bouts to help raise money for practice space rentals.”

“Well,” said Holtz, this time through a mouthful of candy, “I love it and there’s a high possibility of this shirt ending up in my dresser.”

“Is that so?” Erin said coyly, leaning in to whisper in Holtz’ ear. “Because there’s the strong possibility that this shirt will end up thrown over a lampshade when we get home tonight.”

Holtz’ mouth dropped open at Erin’s innuendo before she threw her head back and laughed. “You are amazing.” The blonde draped her arm around her girlfriend’s waist and they both turned their attention to the track as the skaters took their places. Erin explained the rules and the interactions amongst the skaters during each jam, periodically wincing in sympathy when an elbow or shoulder connected with a body.

“Youch,” cringed Holtz. “Were you ever injured?”

“I received plenty of rink rash and bruises, but one time I landed on my hand during a fall and broke my pinky.”

Holtz leaned over and kissed the finger Erin held up, earning her a smile. Erin turned back to the action, intentionally adding as an afterthought “and this one time I got major fishnet burn from my favorite pair of black fishnets.”

Grinning to herself, Erin glanced at Holtz and giggled at the dazed expression she wore, picturing the physicist in fishnets and hot pants.

***

Walking out of arena after the bout, arms laced, Holtz playfully smacked herself in the forehead. “What a ding-a-ling,” she exclaimed, holding on tighter to Erin’s arm. “I almost forgot one of the best parts.” Erin arched a questioning brow. “What was your derby name?”

“Oh, ummm…” Erin shrugged.

“Come on, E, it can’t be that bad. I already know what a huge dork you are.”

“Hey! Okay, that’s fair.” Erin shrugged again, knowing that, if anyone would appreciate the pun, it was the engineer at her side. “It was ‘ _ Marie Fury. _ ’”

“Yesss!” Holtz briefly left Erin’s side to fist pump the air before returning to hug the redhead to her side. “And my nerdy girlfriend, as always, does not disappoint. Thanks for a great date, babe.” Erin hummed when Holtz smooched her cheek.

“Now, let’s get home,” she said, steering Erin toward their ride, “I’m eager to find out _which_ lampshade my future shirts ends up on.”


End file.
